


Альтамонт

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока Холмса больше нет. Джеймс Мориарти, величайший криминальный ум и гений кибернетики триумфально объявил о его смерти на всю Паутину. Однако Шерлок далеко не бессердечен; он оставил Джону нечто, способное помочь пережить утрату. Программу по имени Альтамонт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альтамонт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Altamont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155769) by [consultingsmartass (consulting_smartass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consultingsmartass). 



Джон обнаруживает их, когда, уничтожив все свидетельства существования своего блога в Паутине, просеивает содержимое своего нейродиска, проверяя, что ничего не упустил. Посторонние логи. Наверняка шерлокова работа — тот вечно подключался к нему без спроса. Джон пытается удалить их, но безуспешно: его уведомляют, что для данного действия требуются права администратора (можно подумать, их у него нет. Это же его диск, в конце концов. В его мозгу!). Еще один кусочек ушедшего друга, навсегда вписанный в его жизнь, от которого он не сможет избавиться, что бы ни делал. Абсолютно шерлоковский поступок — эгоистично засорить ему устройство неудаляемым файлом, от которого, скорее всего, нет никакого толку.

Устало вздохнув, Джон запускает файл. Там может оказаться что угодно — от приложения для подсчета концентрации ядовитых веществ до программы, способной взломать базу Скотланд-Ярда, — но внутри всего лишь короткое сообщение. Указание встретиться с Молли, подписанное покойным детективом. 

Слова плывут под закрытыми веками, в груди снова начинает ворочаться знакомая, так и не унявшаяся боль, а следом приходит замешательство. Джон открывает глаза и делает глубокий ровный вдох. У него никогда не получалось отказать Шерлоку при жизни, так разве сможет он проигнорировать посмертную записку?

__________________________________

— Получается, он перепрограммировал наноботы, чтобы те из плеча мигрировали в мозг и встроились в мой диск? Зачем?

Пожав плечами, Молли кивает на дисплей.

— Судя по расположению, Шерлок пытался создать что-то вроде нейронной связи. Однако ее предназначение я пока не могу понять. 

— Нейронной связи? Чтобы подключаться к Паутине усилием мысли? 

— Нет, тут что-то другое. — Склонив голову на бок, она всматривается в экран. — Команды слишком специфичные и нестандартные для… 

Джон терпеливо ждет, пока судебный кибернетик, чьи тускло светящиеся бионические глазные импланты бегают туда-сюда с нечеловеческой скоростью, считывая код, закончит анализ. 

— Она самоадаптирующаяся! — вдруг ахает та. — Надо же, это просто блестяще. Ну конечно же… ведь Шерлок так ее и задумал. 

— Что? Блестяще? Почему? 

— Похоже, он был на ранней стадии разработки канала доступа. Закрытого, в отличие от общественных порталов Паутины, рассчитанного исключительно на него одного. — Молли указывает на строчки внизу экрана. — Вот, смотри. Эта часть отвечает за обращение данного приложения к другому, а следом как раз часть, отвечающая за адаптацию… судя по всему, программа должна действовать и меняться в зависимости от поведения пользователя. Все подпрограммы написаны под тебя и только под тебя. Но этот кусок явно дописывали позже, и он не такой изящный. 

Она недовольно надувает губы, явно уловив его замешательство. 

— Шерлок наверняка добавил его совсем недавно и очень торопился. Нет его обычного яркого и смелого стиля, но это, совершенно очевидно, его работа. 

Осознать получается не сразу. С этой темой Джон скорее на «вы». Армия научила многому: он знает, как отремонтировать бионические конечности и правильно вживить наноботы в пострадавшее тело, но не умеет программировать их. 

— Так значит, эта новая часть… вроде как последняя отчаянная попытка заставить все работать? 

Молли мотает головой, отметая эту версию, и мягко улыбается в ответ. 

— Нет. Изначально ее вообще не должно было быть. Это что-то вроде заключительного послания, добавленного в последний момент.

Само построение фразы наталкивает на неожиданный вывод.

— Хочешь сказать, Шерлок знал, что скоро умрет? 

Идея явно приводит Молли в шок.

— Откуда? Вы ведь понятия не имели, что именно Мориарти стоял за тем вирусом, «Адлер», — возражает она и добавляет тихо: — Этого даже _он_ не знал. 

Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. 

— Ясно, но тогда что это? Я запускаю программу, и что… получаю прощальную записку лично для меня? — Горло перехватывает злостью. — Поступки Шерлока-сукиного-сына-Холмса были для меня полнейшей загадкой и в лучшие времена. Так что не удивлюсь, если это очередной эксперимент с целью еще один, последний раз вывести меня из себя — просто ради его развлечения в загробной жизни.

— Есть только один способ это выяснить. Я активировала все компоненты, теперь, когда ты в следующий раз ее запустишь, она должна начать работать согласно своему изначальному предназначению. — Молли пожимает плечами. — Или же просто забудь о ее существовании. Стереть не получится, пострадает память наноботов. 

— Да, лучше обойтись без этого, мне хочется, чтобы мое плечо осталось при мне. 

Лицо Молли мрачнеет.

— Использование оружия, калечащего биологические тела, давно пора приравнять к военным преступлениям. 

Джон только согласно хмыкает, а затем смотрит ей в глаза и с расстановкой произносит:

— Чем бы ни была программа, которую Шерлок засунул мне в голову, нельзя допустить, чтобы о ней пронюхал «Большой Брат». Он и так разыскивает меня, считая, что именно у меня находится созданный Мориарти универсальный хакерский алгоритм. 

— Пока не смог его обнаружить? 

Джон качает головой.

— Нет, и, если честно, уже начинаю сомневаться, что он вообще существует. — Внезапно его осеняет. — И если случайно Шерлоку в порыве безумия пришла мысль спрятать его внутри этой своей программы, то тогда о ней тем более никто не должен знать.

Кивнув, Молли с мрачным видом поворачивается к компьютеру, отключается от его нейродиска и запускает полное форматирование, уничтожая все следы их деятельности. Быстро обняв ее на прощание, Джон опускает лицевой щиток, чтобы сканеры камер наблюдения не могли его идентифицировать, и выскальзывает из Бартса в разветвленные подземные туннели, едва-едва разминувшись с патрулем. Ребята Грега, скорее всего, и лучше бы им не попадаться, поскольку Шерлок незадолго до фатального столкновения с Мориарти не нашел ничего лучше, чем вывалить перед всем Ярдом, с какой силой на самом деле сотрудничает Лестрейд. 

Ему везет. Система слежения перегружена попытками идентифицировать лица в толпе удачно подвернувшихся демонстрантов, и в метро удается проскользнуть незамеченным, а от опознания датчиками на станциях спасает шифратор мозговых импульсов. Джон добирается до пустого дома в заброшенном районе — его пристанище на текущую неделю, — счастливо избежав встречи с постоянными обитателями этих мест. По его прикидкам, он сможет провести здесь еще пару ночей, а потом о нем неизбежно прознают местные банды и придется снова подыскивать временный приют. 

Вот его жизнь с тех пор, как умер Шерлок. Глухие подворотни и закоулки, где он отсиживается, как затравленный лис, а оба зверолова, каждый из которых стремится схватить его первым, снова и снова пускают по его следу гончих в надежде выкурить из норы. Но он способен за себя постоять, и его преследователи, похоже, начали осознавать, что он не так прост. Он не позволит им себя поймать. По крайней мере, пока не завершит свою миссию.

__________________________________

Программа стартует мгновенно. Еще секунду назад Джон лежал, растянувшись на спальном мешке, а сейчас жмурится от непривычно яркого света.

Он где-то в парке, и все вокруг напоминает видеозарисовку старого Лондона, которую им показывали в начальной школе. Лондона до переворота и последовавшей технической революции, Лондона до Гражданской войны и повсеместных следящих устройств. Джон с наслаждением вдыхает чистейший воздух, не отравленный запахами гниения и омерзительных выхлопов. Здесь нет несмолкаемого ни днем ни ночью гула генераторов и воздушных разведчиков, только птичье пение и звон насекомых. Легкий ветерок скользит по коже, а теплое солнце напоминает о давно ушедших в прошлое днях патрулирования. Ни разу, даже в армии, где положен был отдых в симуляторах реальности, он не испытывал столь полного погружения. 

На скамейке слева от тропинки неподвижно сидит человек. На вид он совершенно обычен, но какой-то настойчивый зуд буквально подталкивает к нему, и, подчиняясь этому неясному побуждению, Джон неторопливо направляется в его сторону. 

— Эм, привет? — произносит он. Больше обращаться все равно не к кому, они здесь одни. 

Незнакомец поднимает голову, дружелюбно, но немного неуверенно улыбается и сдвигается к краю скамьи. Полагая, что это приглашение, Джон опускается рядом, еще раз прочесывает взглядом окрестности и озадаченно хмурится. Кроме них двоих здесь никого нет.

Быть может, нужно сказать еще что-то? 

— Я не знаю точно, что… 

— Альтамонт, — представляется незнакомец, протягивая ладонь. 

Помедлив, Джон отвечает на пожатие.

— Джон. 

У его собеседника на удивление блеклая внешность. Обычный нос, обычные глаза, ни родинок, ни усов, ни бороды — ни единой запоминающейся приметы. Одежда на нем неновая, как будто из секонд-хенда: темно-серая рубашка, темные джинсы, коричневые ботинки, а через руку перекинута черная куртка. Даже стрижка — и та невыразительная, по армейским стандартам чуть длинновата, но не настолько, чтобы требовалась укладка. Повстречай Джон такого в метро — в жизни бы не обратил на него внимания, он не внушает опасений, но и не привлекает. 

Выждав еще немного и поняв, что Альтамонт так и будет молчать, он спрашивает: 

— Ну и… для чего я здесь? 

— Данный интерфейс — искусственно созданная среда, алгоритм, способный реагировать на потребности пользователя и развиваться в процессе взаимодействия с ним. — Альтамонт говорит очень быстро и монотонно, чем-то напоминая первые ИскИны без блока имитации личности. 

Джон поджимает губы. Не вполне тот ответ, на который он рассчитывал. Быть может, нужна формулировка поконкретней? 

— Ключ взлома, тот, который Мориарти передал Шерлоку, у тебя? 

Повернув голову, Альтамонт пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— Нет. Моя задача не в этом. 

— Ясно. Можешь рассказать, что тут творится? 

— Я — все, что здесь есть. — Все та же слегка пугающая равнодушная интонация. 

Джон решает сменить тактику.

— Шерлок оставил для меня сообщение? Есть что-то для Джона Ватсона? 

В ответном взгляде вспыхивает нечто, похожее на узнавание.

— Да. 

По телу пробегает дрожь, и Джон торопливо уточняет:

— И что в нем? Что в сообщении? 

— Прости меня, — не мигая, произносит Альтамонт. — Мне жаль, чтобы я не могу сказать тебе это лично.

Джона словно придавливает неподъемным грузом, он, сгорбившись, оседает на скамье, лишь отдаленно понимая, что продолжает дышать, пока разум силится осознать последние слова друга. И хотя слова переданы через посредника, ему все равно кажется, что он слышит знакомый баритон и быструю речь. 

Они так и не попрощались. Джон как раз закончил гневную отповедь по поводу болезненной увлеченности играми с Мориарти, когда пришло сообщение, что у Гарри снова рецидив. Ложная тревога, чтобы выманить его из дому. А когда он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок уже был мертв. И само понимание, что перед концом тот просил у него прощения, что наперед знал о скорой смерти… 

Загнанная внутрь боль затапливает с головой, и на время Джон замолкает, позволяя себе еще раз пережить всю остроту утраты. Альтамонту, похоже, нет до этого никакого дела. Он сидит, уставившись перед собой. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Джон наконец собирается силами и хрипло спрашивает: 

— Что-то еще было? 

— Нет, — безразлично отвечает его собеседник. 

— А, ну, тогда получается, что на этом все. Ты передал послание Шерлока. — Джон озадачено хмурится. — Разве теперь тебе не полагается исчезнуть или выключиться? 

— Я останусь здесь и буду готов к дальнейшему взаимодействию так часто, как ты этого пожелаешь. 

А вот это уже интересно.

— В самом деле? Зачем?

— Это, — Альтамонт похлопывает по скамье, — для тебя. 

— Эта скамейка? — чувствуя себя идиотом, уточняет Джон. 

— Нет. Виртуальная среда, создаваемая программой. Она может быть всем, что ты пожелаешь, а я буду меняться соответственно твоим запросам. Для выхода произнеси кодовую фразу: «Ватиканские камеи». Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь, и возвращаться, когда потребуется.

Вся сложность и невероятность этой идеи, того, что ради него создал Шерлок, не укладывается в голове. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Джон с неверящим смешком облизывает губы и смотрит на Альтамонта. 

— Понятно. Что ж, сейчас я узнал все, что хотел. М-м, думаю, мне лучше проверить, что никто не стащил мои припасы в реальном мире, пока я болтаю с тобой у себя в голове. 

Тот кивает. 

— Всего доброго, Джон. 

— До встречи, — обещает он и произносит условную фразу. 

Возвращение в темную затхлую квартиру столь же мгновенно, как и вход в программу, но удовольствия от него куда меньше. Само общение с программой сложно назвать приятным, но побыть в тишине, погреться на солнышке было хорошо. Впервые за много недель Джон чувствует себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим, а это ценно. Да и сами безграничные возможности того, что Шерлок для него сотворил, безусловно, заслуживают изучения, так что он собирается вновь вернуться туда, и очень скоро.

__________________________________

Во второе погружение беседа доставляет ему гораздо больше удовольствия. Альтамонт не просто механически отвечает на вопросы, он задает свои, у него появились интонации. Вот уж точно, самоадаптирующийся алгоритм. Возвращаться немного жаль, он бы с удовольствием подольше насладился теплом виртуального солнца, но настала пора подыскивать новое укрытие, а это лучше делать под покровом ночи.

В третью встречу у Альтамонта другая одежда, классом выше, а речь звучит более утонченно. Волосы потемнели, кожа стала светлей, и, прогуливаясь с ним по дорожкам парка, Джон вдруг замечает, насколько тот выше него. Разговор течет плавно, почти естественно, и Джон рассказывает ему о каких-то простых вещах: создание наноботов, очередные запреты, введенные относительно деятельности в Паутине. 

Визит следует за визитом, и иногда всплывают деликатные вопросы, вроде Гарри или его службы в армии. И спустя какое-то время Джон понимает, что никогда в жизни ни с кем не говорил так честно и откровенно, а после этих бесед становится куда легче, чем после общения с психотерапевтом. Пусть медленно, но написанная Шерлоком программа помогает восстановиться. 

О самом Шерлоке, однако, они больше не вспоминают. Тема не под запретом, просто Джон не хочет ее касаться. Рана едва-едва затянулась, разговором ее только разбередишь. 

Несколько раз он едва не попадается в лапы патрульных. В места, где он скрывается, все чаще наведывается «случайная» проверка — косвенный признак, что Майкрофт нашел какой-то способ отслеживать его перемещения. К счастью, именно в это время Мориарти устраивает атаку на сервера МИ-6 и вещает о ее ходе в прямом эфире, так что временно поимка Джона отходит на второй план. Надо бы попросить Молли проверить его диск на наличие программ-шпионов, но любые их встречи — потенциальный риск для нее, а Джону бы не хотелось подвергать ее опасности. 

Но когда он упоминает о проблеме Альтамонту, тот неожиданно предлагает решение. Он подключается к наноботам Джона, находит и уничтожает вирус. А в ответ на вопрос, как ему удалось это провернуть, разражается длинной и подробной лекцией, изобилующей разнообразными сложными терминами. В конце ее Альтамонт с гордостью объявляет, что смог выйти в Паутину и уже начал изучать все, что только возможно. 

Ответный смех вызывает у него недоумение, и Джон пытается объяснить:

— Просто сейчас ты мне кое-кого напомнил. Человека, которого я когда-то знал. И впервые мне не тяжело от этого воспоминания. 

— Это ведь хорошо? — по-детски непосредственно спрашивает Альтамонт. 

— Да, очень, — твердо отвечает Джон и ласково улыбается ему, своему другу. 

И это действительно очень хорошо.

__________________________________

Наступает день, когда Альтамонт разглядывает его со странно знакомым выражением лица, и Джон замечает, насколько тот изменился. Ничего общего с тем, кто несколько месяцев назад предстал его глазам. Теперешний Альтамонт носит дизайнерские костюмы темных оттенков, иногда надевая поверх них тяжелое шерстяное пальто. Волосы вьются и потемнели почти до черноты, лицо слегка удлинилось. Радужка сменила цвет на зеленовато-голубую, губы обрели ту самую четко очерченную форму. И даже голос превратился в низкий баритон — один в один с тем, что когда-то командовал им на местах преступлений и требовал заварить чай.

Нежданно-негаданно перед ним почти точная копия ушедшего дорогого человека… и это ни капли не тревожит, хотя должно бы. Наверное, все дело в том, что в каком-то смысле Шерлок действительно продолжает жить. Созданная им программа и разум Джона дали ему шанс быть с лучшим другом всегда. 

Даже характером они поразительно схожи, но Альтамонт чуть более человечный и отзывчивый. Более заинтересованный в общении с Джоном. И, в отличие от Шерлока, действительно готов его слушать, о чем бы ни шла речь, не судя строго и не отмахиваясь. 

Как и Шерлок, он мгновенно узнает, что беспокоит Джона, прежде него самого. Впрочем, тут наверняка играет роль, что фактически Альтамонт живет у него в голове. 

— Ты раздумывал, не попросить ли меня сменить имя на Шерлок, — замечает он как-то за утренним чаем. 

— Гм, — Такая мысль у него действительно появлялась, но ненадолго. — Может быть. Но мне кажется, Альтамонт тебе вполне подходит. 

Тот поднимает бровь.

— Почему? 

— Потому что это — твое имя. Да, у тебя его волосы, существенная доля его ума и язвительности, но ты — другой человек. Не лучше и не хуже, просто другой, — Джон кивает на стол. — Передай джем. 

— Считаешь меня человеком? — озадачено уточняет Альтамонт. — Надеюсь, ты и без моего напоминания прекрасно помнишь, что я самоадаптирующаяся компьютерная программа.

— А для меня ты — не менее реален, чем все остальные люди. И этого мне достаточно, — он дает время обдумать сказанное. — А теперь передай джем, паршивец ты эдакий. 

Совершенно обескураженный, тот молча передает ему требуемое. Джон улыбается.

__________________________________

Крупная размолвка у них случается лишь однажды, после того как Джон едва смог вырваться и сбежать от удачливого патруля. Альтамонт всерьез обеспокоился и, считая, что он слишком безрассуден и плюет на предосторожности, по собственному почину перепрограммировал наноботы, чтобы иметь возможность следить за ним вне программной среды. Для Джона это — вопиющее вторжение на личную территорию. Он так и заявляет, а дальше следует безобразное выяснение отношений на тему, до какой степени разум Джона принадлежит ему одному, куда Альтамонту можно вмешиваться, а куда пусть даже не суется. Впрочем, эта ссора устанавливает в их дружбе некоторые границы, которыми так часто пренебрегал Шерлок.

В итоге, пересилив собственное упрямство, оба извиняются друг перед другом.

__________________________________

Вдвоем они переносятся в места, какие теперь увидишь только на фотографиях или в кинохронике, в давно минувшие времена. Джон понимает, что в основе — его память и воображение, выстроить новую локацию самостоятельно Альтамонт не способен, но все равно возникает чувство, что тот создает новые миры с нуля специально для него.

В одну из ночей они прогуливаются вдоль Темзы. Такой, какой она была прежде, чем превратиться в ленивый отравленный химикатами поток, где дрейфует мусор и всякий электронный лом. Джона восхищает сияющее подсветкой колесо обозрения, забавляют толпы туристов и недовольных толчеей лондонцев, а от почти полного отсутствия каких-либо систем наблюдения легко на душе. Они покупают по порции горячего сидра в палатке, Джон любуется праздничными украшениями. Постепенно холодает, и в какой-то момент Альтамонт, неловко улыбнувшись, повязывает ему свой шарф. Затем они пускаются по набережной дальше, и Джон в благодарность пихает его плечом. 

Впервые он испытывает к Альтамонту физическое влечение. Под конец прогулки Джон ласково целует его в уголок рта и тут же выходит из программы, как подросток нервничая из-за возможной ответной реакции. 

А следующим же вечером его первым делом жарко обнимают и осторожно касаются губами губ. И дальше становится только лучше. 

Первый раз случается спонтанно и естественно. Они валяются на расстеленном одеяле, глядя на звезды, а затем Альтамонт перекатывается, подминая Джона под себя. Целует с восхитительной неспешностью, от которой оба мгновенно возбуждаются и подаются навстречу друг другу в поисках трения. Ноги раздвигаются сами, и, крепко обхватив Альтамонта за плечи, Джон стонет, ощущая жар прижавшегося от губ до паха тела. 

Достаточно лишь мысленного пожелания, и вся одежда исчезает вмиг. Джон нежно прикусывает нижнюю губу Альтамонта и обхватывает оба члена.

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, задыхаясь и размеренно водя рукой. 

Глаза Альтамонта вспыхивают в ответ.

— Чтобы ты взял меня, как сам того пожелаешь. 

Не прекращая все тех же неторопливых движений, Джон жарко шепчет ему на ухо:

— А если я скажу, что хочу уложить тебя на спину, беспомощного и нетерпеливого? Если скажу, что хочу раскрыть тебя языком, а потом трахать тебя, пока не начнешь умолять, чтобы я позволил тебе кончить? 

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипывает тот в ответ. — Да, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

И Джон только счастлив повиноваться.

__________________________________

В какой-то момент он понимает, что все те вещи, о которых не удавалось сказать Шерлоку при жизни, переносятся на Альтамонта. Бывают дни, когда этих двоих вообще не отличишь, и к обоим Джон питает одно и то же чувство. Наверное, стоит забить тревогу. Столь глубокая эмоциональная привязанность к тому, кого не существует, выросшая из отношений, которые так и не случились, ненормальна.

Но любовь остается любовью, и никто не убедит его в обратном. Да и плевать ему на чужое мнение, на всех, кроме Альтамонта. Каждую ночь Джон проводит в виртуальном раю со своим лучшим другом. Вдвоем они охотятся на сказочных чудовищ, расследуют таинственные преступления прошлого. 

В своих чувствах он признается во время их второй близости. А затем все разнообразие мест и позиций, и способов становится невозможно уложить в голове, и Джон уже не может точно вспомнить, кто брал кого, где, когда и как. В вопросах секса Альтамонт не менее изобретателен, чем в создании новых локаций для их приключений. И Джон даже не мог представить, что станет так сильно тосковать без него и желать вернуться как можно скорей. 

Все больше и больше времени он проводит с Альтамонтом в их искусственной реальности. И страх, что он может попасть в лапы Майкрофта, Лестрейда или Мориарти, постепенно ослабевает и исчезает совсем. А это может обернуться большими проблемами.

__________________________________

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправила меня в эту программу. Насовсем.

— Джон, я не могу этого сделать, — в ужасе заявляет Молли, оторвавшись от ремонта диска. Светящиеся глазные импланты придают ей сходство с призраком. 

Джон делает шаг ближе, вторгаясь в ее личное пространство.

— Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что тебе это по силам, — тихо просит он. 

Со свистом втянув воздух, Молли встает со стула и крепко его обнимает. 

— Дело не в моих способностях. Я… я дала слово. 

Джон слегка отстраняется.

— Кому? — твердо спрашивает он.

И на лице Молли вспыхивает ужас.

— Ты понимаешь, что если тебя переписать в программу, ты умрешь? Не получится ненадолго выйти из тела и вернуться обратно. 

— Разумеется. В этом и смысл. 

— Нет, — настаивает она. — Не смей отказываться жить. 

Джон издает безрадостный смешок.

— Мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно либо _он_ , либо Мориарти меня схватят. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Патрулей все больше, хакерские атаки все наглей. По крайней мере, так я сам выберу, как уйти. 

Губы Молли сжимаются в тонкую нитку.

— Нет. Я не буду этого делать. Я не позволю тебе уйти насовсем. Только не когда есть… 

— Что есть? — перебивает Джон, наклонив голову набок и подняв брови. — Надежда? Надеяться я давно уже перестал, Молли. Я просто пытаюсь выжить, а этого мне мало. Теперь мало, — с горечью признается он. 

— Но я не понимаю. Что вдруг изменилось? — с мольбой спрашивает та. 

— Нет никакого универсального хакерского алгоритма. Мориарти обвел нас всех вокруг пальца. Это была ловушка, созданная специально для Шерлока. Пару недель назад я удостоверился в этом окончательно. 

— Так получается, что… — ахает Молли. 

— Что он преследует меня абсолютно зазря, а Мориарти просто дергает нас за ниточки ради своего собственного увеселения, — мрачно заканчивает за нее Джон. 

— Но ты… ты нужен здесь, в реальном мире. Чтобы помочь во всем разобраться. 

Он фыркает. 

— А кто сказал, что тот мир не реален? Там у меня есть гораздо больше, чем здесь. Прошу тебя, не отнимай у меня возможность быть счастливым после всего, что мне пришлось пережить. 

— Но… но… но… — сбивчиво лепечет Молли. — Но что, если бы появилась какая-то гарантия, что все еще наладится? Если бы тебе сообщили нечто, способное кардинально изменить твое представление о будущем? 

Сжав ее плечо, Джон смотрит на Молли долгим серьезным взглядом.

— Даже в этом случае, мое время здесь истекло. Я расплатился по всем счетам. Я сражался за страну и королеву, мне посчастливилось быть рядом с величайшим человеком из всех, и вдвоем мы смотрели самому черту в лицо. Я не хочу сгнить здесь, не хочу хоронить воспоминания о славных временах под той мерзостью, в которую превратилась моя жизнь: существование ради существования. Мне хорошо с Альтамонтом… И я не хочу упустить эту возможность, как однажды уже упустил тот шанс, что был у меня.

И хотя кажется, что у Молли в запасе еще хватает аргументов, она молчит и долгую минуту смотрит на Джона, а затем ссутуливается и опускает голову, признавая бесполезность дальнейших споров. 

— Я сделаю, как ты хочешь. 

Широко улыбнувшись, Джон притягивает ее к себе. 

— Спасибо, Молли. Спасибо тебе.

Молли обнимает его в ответ с тяжелым сердцем.

__________________________________

Проходит несколько месяцев и как-то, зайдя в лабораторию, она видит, что над монитором, где бегут строчки кода Альтамонта, склонилась темная фигура. Такой знакомый силуэт, выхваченный из темноты свечением экрана. Молли замирает в дверях, не зная, какой прием ее ждет.

— Это должно было помочь ему справиться, пока меня нет. Я даже не представлял… — Глухо звучащий голос срывается, и нежданный гость проводит по кромке монитора длинными пальцами. 

— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — нерешительно произносит она, убрав лицевой щиток и кладя на ближайший стол свое оружие — Я думала, ты появишься еще только через год.

Тот никак не реагирует, так что она принимается за рутинную проверку, снимает показания с датчиков слежения, проверяет, не было ли ночью попыток хакерской атаки. 

— Это ты сделала. Ты провела загрузку. — В голосе Шерлока обвинение, приправленное отчаянием. — Почему? 

— Потому что он меня об этом просил. Потому что там ему было хорошо, а здесь плохо. Потому что существовал реальный шанс, что ты не вернешься, и было жестоко заставлять его ждать вечность. — Молли бросает на него сочувственный взгляд. — Твоя программа действительно помогла ему. Ты просто не предвидел, что Джон превратит ее в нечто, где захочет остаться навсегда. 

— Мне нужно туда, нужно с ним увидеться. 

— Нет… Шерлок, ты же сам знаешь, если отправить туда еще и твое сознание, программа попросту обвалится, она на такое не рассчитана. Мне едва удалось перенести сознание Джона. Она уже работает на пределе. — Молли грустно вздыхает. — Если бы ты тогда переписал заново всю платформу, вместо того чтобы добавлять новые элементы поверх изначальной нейронной связи, тогда, возможно, она бы смогла вместить двоих, но… попробовав модифицировать ее сейчас, пока она работает, ты убьешь его. А прервав, чтобы внести изменения, — убьешь его точно так же. 

— Я знаю, — рычит тот. 

Какое-то время оба молчат и смотрят на бегущие по экрану строки под тихий гул генераторов и кулеров. 

— Для чего… для чего на самом деле ты начал ее писать? Ту часть, что напрямую связана с поведением объекта? — наконец тихо спрашивает Молли. 

Шерлок бросает на нее короткий взгляд.

— Собирался с ее помощью изучать человеческую природу. 

— О, — роняет она. — И зачем тебе это было нужно? 

— Хотел научить программу чувствовать и понимать эмоции. Из-за Джона. 

Молли недоуменно хмурится. 

— Но для этого хватило бы и нейронной связи. Я про способность к изменениям и самоадаптации, которую ты добавил потом. 

Шерлок, не отрываясь, жадно рассматривает строки кода, но голос его, когда он отвечает, совершенно пустой.

— Для Джона.

— О, Шерлок, — вырывается у Молли. Сжав губы, она пытается найти хоть какое-то утешение, но что здесь можно сказать? 

— Значит, он счастлив там? — с надеждой спрашивает он. 

— Да. Та версия тебя, которую он создал, сделала его очень счастливым. 

— М-м-м, тогда хорошо, — произносит Шерлок, но не похоже, что он в действительности так считает. 

— Шерлок, я… — начинает Молли и умолкает, проклиная собственную неспособность подобрать нужные слова. — Я знаю, что он был твоим другом. И мне жаль, что все так обернулось. Это несправедливо. 

— Да, несправедливо, — с усилием отвечает тот. 

Ей хочется задать вопрос, который интересует ее больше всего, но в итоге она переходит на другую, не такую личную тему.

— Ты его нашел? Получил то, что тебе было нужно? 

На мгновение на лице Шерлока мелькает непонятное выражение, но затем перед ней знакомая непроницаемая маска. 

— Ты установила здесь самую надежную защиту. Естественно, ведь даже у тебя хватает ума понять, что нельзя рисковать и позволить Лестрейду обнаружить это. 

Молли коротко кивает.

— Да. Еще я подключила аварийный генератор — индивидуальный, только для этой платформы, — на случай если будут перебои с электричеством. И позабочусь о том, чтобы никто из твоих врагов не смог ее взломать. Ему ничто не угрожает. 

Шерлок дергает краешком губ в знак признательности, но у Молли не достает сил улыбнуться в ответ. Слишком в ужасной в своей безысходности ситуации они оказались. В итоге она может только вздохнуть. 

Шерлок, кажется, наконец что-то для себя решил, поскольку вскидывает голову в привычном жесте и уходит прочь, задев Молли по ногам полами своего пальто. Глядя ему вслед, она думает, что теперь он не просто сам по себе, но стал по-настоящему одиноким, и гадает, появится ли он когда-нибудь снова у нее на пороге. Быть может, однажды он ворвется сюда с безумной и гениальной идеей, которая позволит ему и Джону встретиться. 

Она будет ждать, надеясь на невозможное.

__________________________________

Но Шерлок все не возвращается и не возвращается. 


End file.
